rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Counseling
Counseling is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on July 19, 2015 for sponsors and July 20th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 279th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Freckles *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Doc *Carolina *Epsilon *Sister (Mentioned only) New Republic *Kimball *Smith *Palomo *Jensen *Bitters Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Locus *Counselor *Felix *Sharkface *Several soldiers Other *Meta (Mentioned only) *Sigma (Mentioned only) Plot At Armonia, Doc agrees to help the Reds and Blues get Kimball and Doyle to cooperate, in an attempt to recuperate their relationship. Washington soon approaches the crew and warns them that the Federal Army is establishing a perimeter around the city after the New Republic threatened to leave. In order to prevent a battle from breaking out between the two armies, the crew help Doc hold an "honest and down-to-earth" counseling session between Kimball and Doyle inside the war room. When the two leaders are reluctant to participate, however, Doc gives them an example of how the session will play out by role-playing with Grif. However, Doc, in the personality of Omega, insults Grif and his family while roleplaying as him, saddening Grif. Meanwhile, the Counselor, stationed inside the Tartarus, questions Locus on why he wishes to know more about the Meta, in which Locus replies that any information about their enemy is beneficial to their success. After the Counselor agrees to help him, Locus asks the former how the Meta was killed by the Reds and Blues. The Counselor, in response, explains that while Maine withstood many lethal injuries that would normally kill a man, the puncture wounds in his armor, caused by Tucker's sword, caused him to die of asphyxiation by drowning. Already aware of this, Locus questions why the Meta was unable to prevent his own demise despite having an advantage, in which the Counselor explains that the Blood Gulch Crew had something the Freelancers never did: complete faith in one another. Although, the Counselor notes that if the Reds and Blues fought the Meta while he still possessed his A.I., events could've played out differently. When Locus asks why, the Counselor reminds him that Agent Maine and the Meta are two different psyches, in which the Meta is the result of Sigma manipulating Maine. He then explains that after the A.I. fragments were destroyed the Meta psyche was too, leaving Maine a broken shell of a man who uncontrollably continued to follow Sigma's goal. After Locus asks how Maine was before he became the Meta, the Counselor describes that the latter was a brute who displayed no qualms in following orders because he knew that, at his core, he was a soldier whose actions served the greater good. Locus then argues that a soldier's actions should be nothing more than a result of following orders, though the Counselor states that those traits make one a slave. When Locus asks if the Meta was at his best when controlled by Sigma during his goal of perfection, the Counselor rectifies him saying that the Meta's goal was to be human, not to be the perfect weapon. Upon hearing this, Locus asks no more questions. The Counselor then notes Locus' change in behavior after his trip through the gateway at the Jungle Temple, though Locus denies this. As Counselor continues to pry he asks Locus if he wants to know what Felix is afraid of, catching Locus off-guard. Suddenly, Felix appears and informs Locus that he is needed with the rest of the team, prompting Locus to join his comrades. Felix then approaches the Counselor and threatens to reveal his past affiliation with Project Freelancer to Sharkface, before logging him off. Back at Armonia, the Blood Gulch Crew continue to try to get Kimball and Doyle to socialize, but the two are still reluctant to go through with it. As they begin to argue, Kimball ultimately decides to leave, but Doc stops her and pleads for her to say something nice to Doyle. As a result, Kimball reveals that she initially believed Doyle to be a tyrant bent on control but now sees him as an incompetent individual. Doyle, on the other hand, admits his admiration for Kimball's courage and wished he had the same traits. He then attempts to persuade Kimball to have their armies work together, but Kimball expresses her distrust. Suddenly, a loud boom is heard from outside, alerting the Blood Gulch crew. Smith then contacts the group and informs them that the Space Pirates are dropping down straight into the city and attacking, alarming the group. Outside, Sharkface soon lands in the city and leads a squad of space pirates in killing any and all Feds and Rebels they encounter. Transcript Fade in to Armonia overlooking a nearby garage. Cut to Doc. Doc: 'So, you think you can just send me to another dimension, forget my very existence, and then expect me to help you when you're in trouble? ''Cut to the Reds and Blues. '' '''Sarge: '''Yes. '''Doc: '''Finally! All I ever wanted was to be included... (''in O'Malley's voice) Mwhaha! This is why no one respects you. (normal voice) ''Come on O'Malley! Don't be such a negative nancy. (''O'Malley's voice) ''If you had a dog, it'd chew through its leash and run into traffic. '''Simmons: '''Hey, I had a dog that did that. '''Grif: '''Surprising no one. ''Washington rushes towards the group. '''Washington: ''There you are! What hell have you all been doing? '''Tucker: '''Oh, just a little thing we like to call ''saving the planet! Washington: 'We've got Kimballs' men threatening to leave the Capital, while Doyle's forces are setting up a perimeter to keep them in! If we don't act soon we're gonna have ''another civil war on our hands! '''Sarge: '''Don't you worry your pretty little yellow striped head, Wash! We've got everything under control. '''Washington: ''How!?'' Doc: 'An honest and down-to-earth counseling session! '''Washington: '... What? Cut to the Reds and Blues standing in the War Room with Kimball and Doyle. Doc is facing them. '' '''Doc: '''A counseling session. Just you two and your closest friends, here to talk and support you. '''Kimball: '''This is a waste of time. '''Doyle: '''I concur. '''Doc: '''See, you're already agreeing on things! The system works! '''Washington: '(to Kimball and Doyle, quietly) ''I am so sorry. '''Doc: '''Okay! Let's start things off with a little roleplay, ''shall ''we? '''Donut: '''Yeah! Dibs on police officer! '''Simmons: '...What? 'Doc: '''C'mon, don't be shy! Look, it's easy! (''turns to Grif) ''Grif, why don't you pretend to be me, and I'll pretend to be you! '''Grif: '''Uhhh... Hey, everybody, look at me, I'm Doc... '''Doc: '(in O'Malley's voice) ''And I'm Dexter Grif! Reporting for duty. Oh, wait, never mind! I forgot that I'm a worthless sack of human excrement, that wouldn't be caught dead following orders, because I'm too busy wishing my parents loved me as much as my sister, hahaha! Maybe if I had a stable father figure growing up I wouldn't be so opposed to order, but I guess that's just what happens when your mother turns tricks behind the elephant cage at the circus, hahahaha! Here Dex, have some more ''cotton candy! ''Hahahahaha! ''Moment of silence as everyone looks at Grif simultaneously. '' '''Grif: '(lowers head sadly) ''It was a nice circus... '''Doc: '(in normal voice) Ohhhh, gosh... sorry about that... maybe we should try something else. 'Sarge: '(watching Grif mourn) I dunno know, I think we're makin' progress. Cut to space, where the Tartarus is seen orbiting around Chorus. Several asteroids asre scattered around the ship. 'Counselor: '(off screen) ''The Meta? '''Locus: '(off screen) ''Yes. (''Cut to the interior of the Tartarus where the Counselor is seen talking to Locus through a screen) Any additional information we can gather on our enemies vital to success. '''Counselor: Would it not be more beneficial to discuss Agents Carolina and Washington? Locus: No. ''I have a full understanding on Washington. His background no longer interests me. The same can be said for Carolina. '''Counselor': Very well. What would you like to know? Locus: '''The Meta had the potential for perfection. How was it possible that he was defeated by a group of incompetent simulation troopers? '''Counselor: Agent Maine survived numerous injuries during his time with the Freelancers. Most would have been lethal had they been inflicted upon any other man. However, in the end, four puncture wounds in his suit resulted in asphyxiation by liquid. He drowned. Locus: 'I'm aware of ''how he died, I want to know why he was unable to prevent it. '''Counselor: As did the rest of us. It seemed impossible at the time but as you've already seen, the simulation troopers are extraordinarily resilient. Locus: '''He had every possible advantage. '''Counselor: But they had each other. They had what our agents never fully achieved: complete and total faith in one another. I think it's important to note that had the Reds and Blues combated Agent Maine prior to the destruction of his A.I., it's possible events may have played out differently. Locus: '''Why is that? '''Counselor: You must remember that Agent Maine and the Meta are two distinctly different psyches. The Meta was the result of the Sigma A.I. manipulating Maine. His sole objective was perfection. (as he speaks, outside, two asteroids float towards each other slowly) When the A.I. fragments were destroyed by Agent Washington, the Meta was destroyed along with them, (the smaller asteroid smashes into the larger one as he says this, breaking it into pieces) leaving behind a damaged shell of a man. Unlike Sigma, his only remaining goal was to obtain power. His actions were more reckless. His behavior, more sporadic. Locus: '(''cut back to the Counselor) And before Sigma? What was he like then? '''Counselor: A brute. Strong. Unrelenting. Fearless. He had no qualms when asked to do the unpleasant. The morally questionable. Because, despite what many thought of him, he knew he was, at his core, a soldier, and his actions inevitably served the greater good. Locus: '''The greater good is irrelevant. His actions should have been his orders. Nothing more. '''Counselor: No. That would make him a slave. Locus: '''(''looks away momentarily) ''Would you say Maine performed at his best when controlled by Sigma? When the Meta strove to be the perfect weapon. '''Counselor: You're mistaken in assuming Sigma's definition of 'perfection'. The Meta never wanted to be a weapon. The Meta wanted to be human. (a moment of silence between the two) Is there anything else you wish to discuss? Locus: '...No. '''Counselor: '''Have you noticed a change in your behavior since entering the gateway? I understand the portal attacked the minds of its inhabitants; confronting them with their greatest fears. That could have lasting effects on an individual. '''Locus: '(defensive) I'm fine. 'Counselor: '''I'm inclined to disagree. '''Locus: '''You're overstepping your boundaries, Counselor. '''Counselor: '''I'm merely doing my job. '''Locus: '''Your job is to -- '''Counselor: '(interrupts him) Would you like to know what Felix is afraid of? 'Locus: '...I -- Cut to Felix standing behind Locus. 'Felix: '''Locus! The teams are ready. We need you out front. '''Locus: '(turns away from the Counselor hesitantly, then walks off) Of course. 'Felix: '(stares at the screen the Counselor is on) I'll be right there. (approaches the Counselor) G''otta say, ''love ''what you did with Sharkface. You got more guts than I gave you credit for. '''Counselor: '''I've worked with dangerous patients before. '''Felix: '''True. ...But if Sharkface ever found out you worked with Freelancer... ''ooh, ''I can't imagine things would play out nicely. (''as he says this, the Counselor begins to fidget nervously) Keep up the good work, Price. (Felix turns off the screen and walks off) '' ''Cut to Armonia, with the Reds and Blues still in the War Room. Tucker and Caboose are facing each other. 'Caboose: '''Tucker, when you call me names like stupid, and really stupid, it makes me feel sad. '''Doc: '''Perfect! Now you, Tucker. '''Tucker: '''Caboose, when you volunteered ''us to demonstrate 'speaking our feelings', it made me, ''feel like hitting ''you, in the goddamn mouth. 'Caboose: '''Yes. Well, now I feel sadder-- (''clears throat, then looks at Doc anxiously) ''Um, are we doing this right? '''Doc: '''Right as rain! '''Caboose: '''Oh! Good! Well then NOW I FEEL HAPPY AGAIN! I LOVE COUNSELING! '''Doc: '''Heh heh! Don't we all? (''turns to Kimball and Doyle) ''Okay, now it's your turn! '''Doyle: '''I'm sorry, but how much longer -- '''Doc: '''Aha! Kimball has the speaking ball right now! ''Cut to Kimball with a large soccer ball behind her. 'Kimball: '''Doc, this isn't going to work. '''Doc: '''Well not with that attitude. '''Kimball: '''Attitude isn't our problem, it's a complete and total breakdown in cooperation. '''Doyle: '''Well, cooperation is a two-way street, Ms. ''Kimball. 'Washington: '(nervously) Oh boy... '''Kimball: '''If you want to stay in this death trap of a city, that's fine. But don't think for a second that I'm letting you bring down the New Republic with you. '''Doc: ''Okay'', now if we can just all -- Doyle: 'Leaving is suicide! You need us just as much as we need you! If you run off now, you'll doom us all! '''Doc: '''Okay, guys! Guys! '''Kimball: '''I'd rather die trying something than waste another second standing around here! '''Doc: '''K-''Kimball... '''Kimball: ''I have the speaking ball!'' 'Epsilon: '''Uhhh... (''cut to him and Carolina standing behind them) The speaking... ball? 'Kimball: '''Yes. And you know what? I'm done talking. I'm ready for action. (''Kimball begins to walk off) 'Doc: '''W-wait! P-p-please! Look, can't you just say ''one nice thing about the other person!? Something...? Anything!? (Kimball stops and turns to Doyle) 'Kimball: '''I always imagined you as a tyrant. A mad man bent on absolute control. Now I see I was wrong. You're just a stubborn, incompetent man, and I don't know what's worse. '''Donut: '''Oohh, that's burn. '''Doyle: '''Do you know what ''your ''problem is, Vanessa? You're far too eager to die for your beliefs. When you felt your government had betrayed you, you stood against it. When your leaders fell before you, you took their place, and now when we are at our ''most vulnerable, you want to fight. I can honestly say... that... I've never met a more courageous individual in all my life. 'Tucker: '''What!? '''Kimball: '''What? '''Doc: '''What? I mean, alright, great job! '''Doyle: '''I wish -- (''sighs softly) I wish I had tenth of the courage that you possess. Maybe ''if I did, I'd have made a better General. But, I don't. And I'm afraid. Not just for myself, but for my people. '''Kimball: '''They're my people too. '''Doyle: '''Which is ''precisely why we should be working to save them. 'Kimball: '''You think some cheap compliments are going to win me over? '''Doyle: '''Why do you insist on fighting me!? '''Washington: '''Look, guys, if we can just -- ''A large explosion cuts him off, as everyone glances up. '' '''Grif: '''Uhh... what was that? ''A second explosion sounds, as the radio turns on. '' '''Smith: '(over radio) General Kimball, we're under attack! 'Kimball: '''What!? '''Doyle: '''That's impossible. They'd never risk a bombing run! '''Smith: '(over radio) Well, that's the thing... Cut to outside, where Smith, Jensen, Bitters, Palomo, and other Rebels and Feds are seen looking up. 'Smith: '''Uh, they're actually not. ''The Tartarus is shown looming above Armonia, with space pirates leaping off it and descending into the city using jetpacks. Several pirates land behind a Fed and Rebel and kill them immediately. Sharkface then lands behind them using his flamethrowers. '' '''Sharkface: '''Let's go to work. ''Sharkface closes up his flamethrowers. Gunfire is heard as the screen cuts to black. Gallery 13 14 00001.png 13 14 00002.png 13 14 00003.png 13 14 00004.png 13 14 00006.png 13 14 00007.png 13 14 00011.png 13 14 00012.png 13 14 00013.png 13 14 00014.png 13 14 00015.png 13 14 00016.png 13 14 00018.png 13 14 00019.png 13 14 00020.png 13 14 00021.png 13 14 00022.png Trivia *The confirmation of the Meta's death is solidified in this episode after the Counselor states that he suffered asphyxiation by drowning. *Grif's mother being in the circus is mentioned again. *Felix knew about the Counselor not telling Sharkface about his involvement in Project Freelancer. *Donut holds a DMR instead of his Battle Rifle during the latter portion of the counseling session. *It is shown perhaps that Locus is now considering his position as a self-proclaimed soldier, most likely because of the facts that the Counselor pointed out to him that Locus would normally say was his clarification of being a soldier, such as: **Locus states that the Meta's actions should have been his orders, nothing more, and the Counselor objects, pointing out that would make one a slave. **In the same sentence, the Counselor states the Meta was not trying to achieve to be a perfect weapon, but to become human. *The fact that the only reason the Reds and Blues defeated the Meta (and other events) was because they had each other is brought up again. The first time was stated by Sarge in the episode Reckless. *The episode's title references Doc's attempt to have Doyle and Kimball work together, as well as the Counselor's conversation with Locus. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 13